One of the aims of a person who is sport fishing is to maximize the number of fish caught in a given length of time, or at least to enhance the likelihood of catching fish, up to the maximum number of fish allowed per day as per local regulations. In order to enhance the likelihood of catching a fish, and thereby maximizing the number of fish caught per day, it is known to use a lure or lures in conjunction with a hook or hooks, in order to attract a fish to the hook. Many different kinds and types of lures are readily available. The basic premise behind a lure is that it is readily visible to a fish and the fish is attracted to the lure. In order to make the lure visible and attractive to the fish, a lure is typically shiny and brightly coloured in order to reflect light. Further, lures are typically designed to experience a high degree of movement as they are pulled through water, to some degree emulating the action of a smaller fish as it moves through water. By this movement, the pattern of light reflecting off a lure will change, thus providing further attractiveness to a fish.
One problem with this type of lure is that light, typically sunlight, must first reach the lure in order to reflect off the lure. Thus, the deeper a lure is located in water, the less effective it becomes. Further, muddy water, or the like, obscures the passage of light through the water, thus making lures much less effective.
Another consideration is that lures cannot be effectively used at night, since there is relatively little light from the moon or stars, at least compared to the amount of light received from the sun.
It can therefore be seen that what is needed is a self-illuminating fish luring means that does not depend on light from an exterior source such as the sun, and further varies the light transmitted therefrom so as to more readily attract fish as compared to a constant level source of light.